The present invention relates to a connector assembly and a connector assembly mounted structure. The present invention more particularly relates to a connector assembly in which a second connector is fitted to a first connector mounted on a connector holding plate.
A connector assembly configured to mount a first connector on a surface of a circuit board, and to fit a second connector from a rear face of the circuit board to a fitting portion of the first connector that passes through a through-hole formed in the circuit board to project from the rear face of the circuit board has conventionally been used.
For example, JP 5258123 B discloses, as a connector assembly of this type, a connector assembly including a first connector 2 mounted on a circuit board 1 and a second connector 3 to be fitted to the first connector 2 along a fitting axis C, as illustrated in FIG. 30 and FIG. 31.
The circuit board 1 has a first face 1A and a second face 1B that are oriented in opposite directions to each other. A through-hole 1C is formed in the circuit board 1. A part of the first connector 2 passes through the through-hole 1C and projects on the side of the second face 1B of the circuit board 1.
A plurality of mounting lands 1D are formed on the first face 1A of the circuit board 1 on the periphery of the through-hole 1C. A plurality of mounting portions 2A corresponding to the mounting lands 1D are formed in the first connector 2. The mounting portions 2A are soldered to their corresponding mounting lands 1D, respectively, to mount the first connector 2 on the first face 1A of the circuit board 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 32, fitting portions 2B, each of which extends along the fitting axis C and has a concave shape that is open in the fitting direction, are formed in the first connector 2. Further, convex portions 3A projecting along the fitting axis C are formed on the second connector 3. When the second connector 3 is fitted to the first connector 2 along the fitting axis C from the side of the second face 1B of the circuit board 1, the convex portions 3A of the second connector 3 are received in the fitting portions 2B of the first connector.
However, when the second connector 3 is fitted to the first connector 2, the second connector 3 is brought into abutment against the first connector 2 along the fitting axis C. Such a large force or impact as to push up the first connector 2 along the fitting axis C is thus more likely to be exerted on the first connector 2 from the second connector 3.
In such a case, such a large load as to separate the mounting portions 2A from the mounting lands 1D along the fitting axis C may be added to portions where the mounting portions 2A of the first connector 2 are soldered to the mounting lands 1D of the circuit board 1. The portions where the mounting portions 2A are soldered to the mounting lands 1D may be thus broken.